Eremika wedding
by kawaiipig
Summary: A really fluffy Eremika wedding! Springles and JeanMarco mentions.


As Mikasa paced back and forth, Krista hurriedly tried to smooth out her train and dress, and adjust her veil. "Mikasa, this would be easier if you would please stop moving," the petite girl muttered meekly. "I'm sorry Christa. It's just so- 'Exciting!' Krista squealed as she cut Mikasa off. "Terrifying," Mikasa uttered at the same time of Christa's interjection. Christa suddenly stood up and ceased her ministrations of perfecting Mikasa's appearance. "Terrifying?" Krista inquired. "But Mikasa, it's your wedding day!" "I know," Mikasa replied, "but I can't help but feel so nervous." Krista saw a tear glide down Mikasa's cheek, glistening like a diamond. "There are so many people I wish were here," Mikasa continued, "My parents. Eren's parents. Marco. Petra. All of our comrades who died trying to save humanity." "Oh Mikasa," Krista sighed, "we all miss them, but they're smiling down from above, so proud and happy for you. You've saved humanity from the Titans and you deserve to focus on your happiness now." "Christa thank you so much!" the usually reserved Mikasa said as she swept the girl up in a fierce embrace. "Mikasa! No! I appreciate the hug, but I'm going to wrinkle your gown!" Christa protested as she wriggled and squirmed out of the hug. "Sorry!" Mikasa choked out as she laughed at the usually calm, but now frantic Krista. Mikasa really didn't know what she would've done without Krista, who was truly the perfect maid of honor. She reflected on how she had tried to choose a maid of honor. She didn't exactly have any close female friends, so she tried to pick someone she'd spent ample time with while Titan fighting. _Sasha?_ Nice but crazy, and would only be helpful acquiring food for the wedding. _Ymir?_ Could care less about an occasion like a wedding. _Annie?_ HELL NO! Besides she was rotting away in a crystal. _Krista?_ Hmmm… she was sweet and kind. Always helpful. Yep. Definitely her best option. "Krista?" Mikasa called. "Mm?" Christa replied ash she adjusted Mikasa's veil. "Thank you, she half whispered. "Psh. It's truly an honor. Literally!" Krista giggled.

Meanwhile, Eren smiled giddily and prepared for the best moments of his life. Even better than defeating the Titans. Ever since he had proposed, he couldn't wait for today…as well as tonight ;). "Oi! Armin!" Eren hollered. Armin popped his nose out of the book he was reading. "Are you going to be reading during your best friends' wedding?" Eren joked. "Of course not. I am the best man after all," Armin responded. "You know," Armin continued, "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before. I wouldn't miss seeing that goofy smile for the world." "Hey!" Eren cried self-consciously as he channeled his inner Levi and frowned. "You were grinning just as idiotically when I said you could accompany us on our honeymoon," Eren retorted. Armin laughed. "Ok. Ok. I admit defeat. But you know that it's always been my dream to explore the world outside the walls. Like the ocean full of bright, blue never-ending water," Armin said dreamily and sighed. Eren watched his friend who was obviously enraptured by his daydream. Eren too started to daydream, except he was imagining the one thing he couldn't live without, something he needed more than air or water- Mikasa. Her beautiful gray orbs, which took his breath away every time they caught his teal ones. Her sleek black hair, which he just wanted to stroke (especially now because she was growing it out due to the Titans no longer being a threat.) Her delicate pink lips that created her adorable, rare smile. He was interrupted from his captivating dreams when Armin said, "Eren, it's time."

Mikasa looks stunning when Levi walks her down the aisle. Her dress is sleeveless and has a sash matching the color of her scarlet scarf. The sash complements the dress' white. Her face looks radiant, and is lit up with a large smile, which is a rare occurrence. (The wedding guests suspect that her life with Eren will result with more smiles to come.) Her hair is swept up in an elegant chignon with a scarlet rose pinned to it. A few loose hairs are curled to hug her face, and everybody can't help but be astounded- Eren especially. He can't help but let his jaw drop. She's always been pretty, but today, she's ethereal. They speak their vows, adoration for each other apparent as they exchange scarves. The wedding guests are all perplexed. Except Armin of course, who smiles knowingly. Levi just hopes the brat has washed the scarf before presenting it to Mikasa. Sasha, too engaged with covertly devouring a potato behind her bridesmaid boquet, misses the moment- something she regrets for years to come. As soon as Eren is given permission to kiss the bride, he swoops in and says, "I love you," against Mikasa's lips. Mikasa pulls away after a few seconds, and replies, "I love you too." Mikasa throws her boquet, and Sasha maneuvers through the crowd, leaps, and catches it- something she only accomplished due to years of Titan fighting and 3DMG training- and shoots Conny a wink. The newlyweds make their way through the guests to celebrate as people congratulate them. The air is rife with joy. Especially Sasha, who runs rampant with potatoes, to Mikasa's chagrin. Mikasa notices Jean out of the corner of her eye, probably wishing that Marco could be here. Eren notices Mikasa looking wistfully at Jean, and a surge of jealousy flares in him. But he shakes it off; after all, Mikasa is probably the most loyal, faithful person in the world. She has always been there, trying to protect him. And now, it's his turn to always be there and protect her. She has already done so much for him, just by existing, she balances his rash, reckless nature and calms him. She is the center to his storm. Eren snaps out of his reverie to teasingly say, "Oi, have you forgotten me already?" "Never," she laughs has she pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
